Wake up, hyung
by geelovekorea
Summary: drabble gaje bin aneh.newbie author coba bikin drabble singkat tentang 2min.gak ahli bikin cerita,gak bisa bikin summary.langsung baca ajah.romance,general.2min,jongtae slight.BL.mind to review.thanks


**.**

**Wake up, hyung**

**.**

**Length : drabble**

**author****: geelovekorea**

**pairing****: 2Min (main), Jongtae (slight)**

**Rated****: K**

**Warning****: boys x boys, yaoi**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Hyung…."

.

"…"

.

"Irreona chagiya…."

.

"…."

.

"Hyu~ng,,,tak mau bangun eoh?"

.

"…."

.

"Keroro hyung,,bangunlah..kasian hyungdeul sudah menunggu dibawah..Onew appa udah siap daritadi, Key umma juga sudah selesai masak dan Jonghyun hyung sudah pasti bosan membangunkan hyung…"

.

"…."

.

"Hyung-ah,,wake up..sudah tak mau dengar Minnie lagi?"

.

"…."

.

"Hiks,,hiks,,minho hyung sudah tak sayang Minnie lagi…"

.

"…."

.

"Minyo hyungie~…wake up yeobo…"

.

"Aaarrrrghh…arrasso…arrasso…"

.

"Akhirnya bangun juga..Morning hyung chagiy…mana morning kissnya?poppo…"

.

"Ne…morning baby…chu~"

.

"Chu,,,,"

.

"Baby…."

.

"Ne hyungie…"

.

"Hei..Bukankah sudah pernah kuberitahu untuk tak memanggilku seperti itu lagi?Aku tak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu..Kau masih ingat kan baby?"

.

"Ne hyungie..aku masih ingat tapi kalau aku tak seperti itu nanti kau takkan bangun…Aku terpaksa hyungie…Mianhe chagiy…"

.

"Arrrggghhh…..Stop memanggilku 'hyungie' baby..Kau membuatku tak tahan untuk tak menyerangmu, apalagi dengan gaya aegyomu itu…Kau tau kan aku tak bisa menolaknya? Dan sekarang kau berniat menyiksaku eoh?"

.

"Anniya…Kenapa aku mau menyiksamu hyung?"

.

"Ya…Jelas saja kau menyiksaku…Kau sudah membuatku tak tahan untuk menyerangmu padahal aku memang sedang tak bisa menyerangmu…Aku jadi semakin harus menahannya karena kau lagi dirumah….Arrrrgggghhhh….Kapan kau pulang kedorm baby? Jeongmal bogoshippoyo baby…"

.

"Nado bogoshippo hyung…Molla,,mungkin besok atau lusa..Sooman sajangnim memberi aku free time seminggu hyung, tergantung dengan kondisi Umma. Kau tau kan hyung kalau aku pulang bukan untuk main-main tapi karena Umma sakit makanya aku minta libur."

.

"Ne, aku tau baby..Huft, seandainya manajer juga mau memberiku libur aku pasti akan menyusulmu kesana. Aku merindukanmu baby, jeongmal bogoshippoyo.."

.

"Nado hyung…Ya sudah, sekarang kau cepat bangun dari tempat tidur dan turun untuk sarapan. Jonghyun hyung pasti sudah lelah berdiri di samping tempat tidur kita sambil berkacak pinggang. Lagipula nanti tagihan pulsanya Jjong hyung nanti membengkak. Cepat turun ya hyung, kasian hyungdeul yang sudah menunggumu dari tadi."

.

"Ne…iya baby, aku akan segera turun. Cepat pulang ne… miss u so bad,,saranghae…Chuuu…"

.

"Nado saranghae chagiy…Chuuu…"

.

"Yoboseyo maknae.."

.

"Ya Jjong hyung…"

.

"Gomawo sudah membantuku membangunkannya. Dia susah sekali dibangunkan. Sedangkan kalau tak dibangunkan, kau tau Umma jejadianmu akan mengamuk padaku. Kalau aku membangunkannya sudah bisa dipastikan akan membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam. Kalau kau? Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit. Hebat. Sudah kau apakan si Kodok pabo sampai dia bertekuk lutut padamu seperti itu?Kemana sang Flamming Charisma kalau sudah berhubungan dengan uri aegya?"

.

"Anniya…Tidak aku apa-apakan kok hyung..Cuma aku kasih seluruh rasa sayangku saja..Hehehe…"

.

"Kenapa kau berikan semua padanya? Kenapa tidak aku untukku saja, daripada untuk kodok pabo lebih baik untukku saja…"

.

"Yak,,Dino hyung..Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan my baby? Baby jangan dengarkan dia,,sudah tutup saja langsung teleponnya…"

.

"Kekekeke,,,Pangeran Kodokmu mendengarnya…Baiklah kalau gitu, cepat kembali ke Dorm ne..Tanpa kau Kodok bodoh itu menularkan virus gilanya pada semua penghuni dorm. Cepat pulang nee… Salam untuk Appa, Umma dan Taesun hyung.."

.

"Ne hyung, kalau kondisi Umma sudah baikan aku pasti akan segera kembali ke Dorm. Salam untuk Onew appa, Key umma dan manajer hyung ya…Annyeong Jjong hyung…"

.

"Annyeong…."

.

.

PIP

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

* * *

_._**  
**

_._

_._

_cerita drabble pertamaku jadi mian kalau aneh..._

_semoga bisa nengkep (?) jalan ceritanya..._

_kekekeke,,,_

_maafkan cerita yang aneh ini,,seaneh authornya..._

_kekekekeke,,,,_

_bagi yang udah mau baca drabble aneh ini makasih banget_

_kalau tak keberatan tinggalkan jejak dan beri saran karena author abal ini masih membutuhkan banyak pembelajaran dalam dunia per-efef-an (?)_

_*apa deh?*_

_baiklah kalau gitu,,makasih ya reader yang baek..._

_annyeong..._

_#lambai-lambai bareng taemin baby_

_*big hug n kissu*_

_(^0^)/_


End file.
